


Laser Team

by NinaKuni



Series: Hello and Welcome to the College AU [16]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Gen, yogscast college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaKuni/pseuds/NinaKuni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 4 of the Party Saga<br/>--<br/>"Come on, Strife!" Parvis was laughing. "It's fun!"</p><p>Will, who was currently under the influence and it was honestly working wonders for his uptight nature, just laughed a little. "No way! I can't do that!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laser Team

Some genius had taped red yarn all along the top floor and all down the stairs. Once everyone was either intoxicated or dizzy, they played the laser game. You couldn't touch the red yarn or it was game over. Simple enough.

"Smiffy, you cheater!" Ross was yelling at the top of his lungs as his slime friend melted into goop and crawled along the ground. 

So far Strippin, Honeydew, Fiona, Nilesy, and Smiffy had run the gauntlet, and only Fiona came out victorious. Kaeyi was in line next, being spun around in circles by Parvis who was grinning madly.

"Come on, Strife!" Parvis was laughing as Kaeyi became throughly dizzy and nearly fell on him. "It's fun!"

Will, who was currently under the influence and it was honestly working wonders for his uptight nature, just laughed a little. "No way! I can't do that!"

"It's easy," Parv replied. "All you have to do is avoid the red yarn and make it down the steps."

"Yes, but that's all the way down the hallway."

"That's the fun bit." Parv slugged his shoulder and hopped in line behind Xephos.

Drunk Will couldn't keep the contagious grin off his face, and finally complied, much to Parv's happy surprise.

"If Fiona can get through it, then so can I." He reasoned.

Strippin had just used force to get through the maze, losing quite early on. Honeydew made it farther, with his short stature, but in the end wasn't patient enough to make it down the hallway; Fiona was athletic and patient, she ate yarn mazes for breakfast. Nilesy was surprisingly good at limbo and crouched most of the way, but as all the players were dizzy and disorientated, he tripped and fell. Smiffy, before he had cheated, shrunk down a few inches and weaved through the yarn before getting disqualified. Kaeyi was up, and honestly doing pretty well. She had made it halfway before a high strand had caught her around the neck and she had to be cut free. Lomadia stepped up, quickly calculating the easiest route to take before stepping a foot into the maze. She nearly made it to the end, before she tripped down the steps and a few boys came to her not-needed-rescue. Xephos wished he could shrink a few inches like Smiffy, because the maze wasn't tailored for tall people. His gangly limbs were all over the place, and soon ran into a string hanging waist-length.

"Wish me luck, Will!" Parvis was back to grinning as he stepped into the spy maze, alcohol running in his system. Will didn't think he seemed much different than normal.

Parvis kept a look of concentration on his face, but ultimately collapsed in a fit of laughter less than halfway through. Ridge and Nano dragged him out.

"Bet you can't do better than me!" Parvis taunted from the sidelines as Strife sized up the maze.

"Is that a challenge?" Will called back. He slipped a foot into the maze and under some yarn, pretending the red string were actual, deadly lasers. A few kids were fixing the maze towards the end of the hall and top of the steps, which Will was approaching alarmingly fast. A piece of tape that held up several yarn strands fell off the wall and ended Will's turn, much to his displeasure.

"Better luck next time, loser!" Parv feigned a sneer.

"Hey, I got farther than you, idiot!" Will returned with a laugh. It felt good to not be focused on school work 24/7.

"Whatever, nerd!" Parv cried. "Go and get us some drinks!"


End file.
